Ash And Melody Christmas Love
by NekoMel
Summary: A funny song fic


*Update*  
AAMRN  
Kojo Melody  
KojoJessicaRockt@aol.com  
Under The Mistletoe Song Fic  
(Ash and Misty's Melody's Christmas Love)  
Part 0  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own Any Pokemon Related Charater. The Song And Pokemon Are Of 4Kids Entertainment and yadda.  
Please Email Review To: KojoJessicaRockt@aol.com  
  


Under The Mistletoe  
(Ash and Melody's Christmas Love)  
  
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  


Narr: It's Christmas Night And Everyone's In Pallet For The Annual Christmas Party.   
  
  


  
Ash: ::Looks Around:: Hmm... Looks Like Everyone's here... ::Sees Melody Walk Past Him:: Wow! Even Melody's Here... Hmm... ::Looks Above Him And Sweatdrops:: I Hope No One Notices I'm Under the Mistiletoe...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Ash: There's A Feelin Im Gettin, I Just Can't Explian... Makin Me Glad Tonight... Maybe It's Christmas, Maybe The Snow,  Maybe The Mistiletoe.  
  
Melody: There's A Secret I'm Keepin, That No One Can Hear, A Feeling Deep In My Heart. Maybe This Christmas, My True Love Will Show. Under The Mistiletoe.  
  
Ash: Jolly Old St. Nicolas Before The Night Is Through. There's Somthing Very Special That I'd Like To Say To You, Merry Merry Christmas, And I'd Like You To Know-  
  
Melody: I'm Hopin' That I Meet Someone Under The Mistiletoe...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  


Over Where Melody Is  
  
  
  


Melody: WOW! Look At All These People... I Hope I Don't Chicken Out... ::Sees Ash Talking To Gary:: Hmph. Now That's A Turn Of Events, Even Misty's Noticed He's Under "it"... I Better Hurry...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ash: Now There's A Crowd At The Party...  
  
Melody: Our Friends Are all Here...  
  
Ash&Melody: Everyone's Warm And Bright....  
  
Melody: Maybe I'll Meet Him, Where Hearts Are A Glow.  Under The Mistiletoe.  
  
Ash: Maybe I'll Just Stand Here And No One Will Know, I'm Under The Mistiletoe.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DIALOUGE::  
  
Ash: Boy This Party Sure Is Crowded... Hey! Wait-a-Minute! There's Christmas Cookies Over There!!! Let's Go Get Some Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Melody: Hi Ash.  
  
Ash: Oh. Hi Melody.  
  
Melody: Great Party, Huh?  
  
Ash: Yeah, We Were Just Goin To Get Somthing To Eat.   
  
Melody: Hey, Did You See Nurse Joy?  
  
Ash: Yeah, Maybe You Should Go Tell Brock.  
  
Melody: Maybe Not.  
  
Ash: Anyway, Can We Squeeze Past You? We're Pretty Hungry...  
  
Melody: Oh! Sure. Ok. Uh  
  
DIALOUGE FINISHED  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Melody (In Background): Jolly Old St. Nicolas, Before The Night Is Through. There's Somthing Very Special That I'd Like To Say To You.  And I'd Like You To Know.  
  
Ash: Jolly Old St. Nicolas, Before The Night Is Through. There's Somthing Very Special That I'd Like To Say To You. Merry Merry Christmas, And I'd Like You To Know. I'm Hopin That I Don't Get Caught Under The Mistiletoe!  
  
Melody: There's A Crowd At The Party...  
  
Ash: Our Friends Are All Here...  
  
Ash&Melody: Everone's Warm And Bright...   
  
Melody: Maybe He'll Find Out, You Just Never Know.   
  
Ash&Melody: Under The Mistiletoe.  
  
Ash: Maybe I'll Stand Here, Maybe I'll Go.   
  
Melody: Maybe This Christmas, I Might Let Him Know...  
  
Ash: Maybe This Christmas I Just Might Get- Uh Oh!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DIALOUGE:  
  
Melody: Hi Ash. Did Ya Get Somthing To Eat?  
  
Ash: Uh, Yeah.  
  
Melody: Um Ash, Did Ya Relize Wer're Standing Under The Mistiletoe?  
  
Ash: HUH? WAHHHH!!!!!   
  
Melody: Ash? Where Are You Going?  
  
Ash: Uh, I'm Gettin Some Christmas Cookies!   
  
Melody: You Just Got Some Cookies!!  
  
Ash: Uh, Yeah, I Know. Come On Pikachu!  
  
Melody: What's His Problem Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pika!?  
  
Ash: COME ON PIKACHU!  
  
Melody: ASH! LOOK OUT FOR THE!--   
  
Ash: WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Melody: Nevermind.....  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Background: Under the Mistiletoe (Repeated)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ash: ::Back To His Spot:: Owww... ::Rubs His Arm:: I Didn't Like How That Felt... ::Sees Melody Walk Past Him/ Look At Him And Slowly Walk Up::    
  
Melody: Are You Ok?  
  
Ash: I Think I'll Live...  
  
Melody: Oh And Ash.  
  
Ash: Hmm?  
  
Melody:: Points Up::  
  
Ash: ::Sweatdrops And Tries To Run Off::  
  
Melody: Oh No You Don't Not This Time! ::Grabs The Back Of His Shirt And Pulls Him Back To In Front Of Her:: You Have To Kiss Me It's Tradistion!  
  
Ash: ::Sweatdrops::   
  
Melody:: Leans In And Gives Him A Full Fleged Kiss:: Now That Wasn't So Bad Was It?  
  
Ash: ::Stunned::  
  
Misty: (In The Back) Hmph.  
  
Melody: ::Turns Around And Sticks Her Tounge Out At Misty:: HA HA!  
  
Misty: ::Get Really Mad And Then Charges At Her Through The Croud:: I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!!!!!!  
  
Melody: ::Runs For Her Life:: (Sarcastically) OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I'M GONNNNNNNNAAAAAAAA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash: ::Still Stunned::   
  
Narr: Well That Was Quite An Ending.  
  
Melody: SHUT UP YOU STUPID NARRATOR!!  
  
Narr: ::Quiet::  
  
THE END! FINNALLY!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
